Distraction
by orrien
Summary: The thing is, Mello's an Alpha. Matt knew it even before they hit puberty. Turns out he was wrong. Matt/Mello knotting fic, because Google said it didn't exist. Somebody had to amend that.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** AU-ish for the sake of kink fulfilment, knotting, alpha/beta dynamics with all that implies (see notes), role reversal, dub-con.  
><strong><br>****Notes: **The blame for this lands entirely on aimsme. She's written me enough wonderful things that I couldn't really say no when she fluttered her eyelashes and demanded I unleash this particular plot bunny (more like porn bunny, actually). It's actually the first time I've written explicit fic un-anon.

For those unfamiliar with knotting (which according to Google is most of this fandom as I can only find one other DN fic with this kink oops), it's a kink popularised by _Supernatural_ fandom (shh blame them not me I was innocent before I swear) where characters are given the breeding traits of dogs/wolves. Alpha cocks can knot (swell at the base to keep come in) and betas (sometimes omegas depending on the fic because people disagree on terminology) can self-lubricate and be impregnated. Because _fuck science, this is porn. _

* * *

><p>Matt's busy at work when it first happens, hacking several international databases to try and gather scraps of information about the state of various missile defence programs. Mello's orders, of course. Matt can't say he blames him. It's easy enough to keep their names secret, but there's nothing to stop Kira nuking the general areas of those opposing him, not when he can blackmail any world leader he chooses. As it happens, LA's pretty pro-Kira, and Matt doubts Kira's far gone enough to decimate several thousand of his followers, even to get at some of L's heirs.<p>

But nobody leaves Wammy's without at least an inkling of paranoia.

So he's actually putting a fair amount of effort into concentrating on the job at hand. Yeah, he has a lot of other programmes open at the same time and he's sort of got both music and two games running, but he's always worked better multi-tasking anyway. It's not exactly distraction.

What is a distraction is the sudden_ scent _in the air when Mello comes waltzing back into the flat. Without so much as a hello, but Matt's sort of used to that by now.

He looks up from his laptop, managing to simultaneously frown and raise an eyebrow. "Who've _you_ been hanging around with?"

Figures his bitchface does nothing but inspire a far more impressive one from Mello. "I've told you before not to ask about my work, Matt."

"Your work involves hanging around with bitches in heat now?" Matt's eyebrow hasn't dropped in the slightest. He recognises that smell. Might not have experienced it at close quarters any time recently, but he still knows it, almost innately.

Mello ignores him and heads into the kitchen.

Matt doesn't even consider that the scent might belong to Mello.

((-))

The thing is, Mello's an Alpha. Matt knew it even before they hit puberty. In the way he commands a room, owns everything and everyone, never backs down, has a quick temper, is a born leader. Hell, he's textbook Alpha.

Matt, not so much so. He's always been second to Mello, third to everyone else, and perfectly at ease with that. Part of him thinks maybe it was growing up with Mello that did it. He was taught to play Beta because that was where he fitted into society. Except then he popped his first knot, and suddenly it wasn't.

Mello had already left by that point.

Matt's sort of glad about that, because he knows he'd have been teased relentlessly if he'd still been around. Hell, he and Mello might have come to blows over it. Alphas get territorial pretty easy, and Matt's never exactly wanted to take Mello on. Over anything.

It wasn't a problem by the time they met back up. Matt's been on suppressants since he was fourteen. Partly because he kinda prefers being able to fuck women he genuinely likes, rather than because he caught a whiff of something that his body took an interest in, and partly because he's heard horror stories of condoms being stretched to breaking point by knots, and the last fucking thing he needs is a kid and a partner who wants child support.

Mostly it's because he doesn't need the distraction. Matt's never been one for being ruled by emotions.

He wasn't really sure what Mello did about it. Figured he'd be able to get hold of whatever he needed through the mafia, whether that was suppressants or women. Not Matt's business.

It's still not Matt's business the next morning.

"You manage to get into that server yet, Matty?"

Matt smiles, because they're back in comfortable territory. Mello comes through to the living room in nothing but leather trousers, his hair a mess and stinking of sweat. Probably a rough night, but Matt doesn't pry. Neither of them ever brings up the nightmares they know the other has. Forbidden territory.

"And two others. Doesn't look like there's anything to be worrying about, but I'll keep an eye on 'em." He'll do pretty much anything Mello asks, now that he's out of mafia mode and back into childhood nicknames. Not that Matt wouldn't do anything anyway, but Mello sometimes gets a smile this way. He can be a bitch in mafia mode.

"'Kay. Thanks." Mello rubs a hand against his forehead and makes his way into the kitchen.

Matt hears the fridge open. "You keep eating this much chocolate, you're gonna get fat."

"Fuck off, Matty."

Matt grins.

Mello wanders back through with a chocolate bar in hand, looking considerably calmer. He perches on the arm of the chair Matt's sitting in, peering over at his computer screen.

The scent hits again.

"Dude. Take a shower. Seriously." He doesn't even want to know what Mello was up to last night that he still smells of her the morning after.

Mello casually flips a finger at him before stalking off to do so.

((-))

As it turns out, the shower doesn't help matters. Well. There's less of a lingering smell of sweat around the flat, which is something. But when Mello comes back in, all Matt can smell is _bitch_. And soap.

Mostly bitch.

They did surveillance on the place, the week they moved in, and Matt knows they don't have neighbours. Not that he ought to be able to scent them through walls, even in heat.

Fuck. It's Mello.

It's Mello, standing there in one of Matt's hoodies and jeans, hair still damp from the shower, giving off the scent of a Beta in heat.

Fucking _fuck_.

"Do I still have shampoo in my hair or something?" Mello stares at him, eyebrow raised.

"No, it's nothing." Matt quickly diverts his attention back to his laptop screen. Which is dumb as fuck, because it just means he looks guilty. And if anybody can behave like a dog with a bone, it's Mello.

"Matty. Tell me."

"It's nothing, I said."

Mello's curled up beside him on the chair in a matter of seconds, mouth barely an inch from Matt's ear. "I don't appreciate being lied to, Matt."

"It's-" Matt begins, and then feels something cold press against his neck. Okay. Calm. It won't be loaded. Probably.

Then again, Mello's evidently an unsuppressed Beta, and Matt would rather not take the chance, however slim, of him doing something rash in heat.

"I can just smell you. That's all."

The gun is removed from his neck, and Matt allows himself to relax just a fraction. Mello is still pressed right up against him, though, smirk audible in his voice. "And what, you've never gone into heat?"

Shit. Mello thinks he's another Beta. Of course he does. Even Matt thought so, until evidence to the contrary…presented itself. "Um. No. Been on suppressants since I hit puberty."

He's rather surprised Mello hasn't been.

"Surprised they still work, with all the other drugs in your system." Mello sits back in the chair, looking faintly amused.

"Yeah, well. Obviously they work well enough, dumbass. Why aren't you on them?"

"Medical reasons." Mello's tone is clipped enough that Matt doesn't question it, even if it's an obvious lie. "It's fine. I just take the week off when it hits. Twice a year, the mafia's not exactly going to collapse without me."

"I guess." Matt shrugs. "I always had you pegged as an Alpha."

"Alphas are brutes who can only think with their dicks." Mello probably couldn't sound more disdainful if he tried. "L was a Beta, too. They're almost always the smarter ones."

"I guess."

The conversation quickly dwindles into silence except for the soft tapping of Matt's keyboard. Even that pauses after a while. Matt rolls his shoulders and stretches his arms, putting his laptop to one side before getting up and stretching his legs. "I'm gonna head out and get some more fags. You want anything?"

Mello doesn't look up. "Painkillers would be good."

His voice is strained enough that Matt nearly winces. He's the last person to tell someone they shouldn't be trying to just numb themselves of everything, not considering some of the shit he's taken in the past, but he really doubts painkillers are the best thing for Mello right now.

Then again, he's never had a heat, so what does he know?

"I've got some in the drawer next to my bed. Don't take more than two. I'll bring you back some more chocolate, yeah?"

Mello just nods halfheartedly at him and moves towards his bedroom, arm clutched around his stomach like he feels sick.

Matt knew heats could get pretty bad, but still. He kinda hates not being able to really do anything to help. He can fetch chocolate, at least. That's something.

((-))

It takes Matt half an hour to walk to the shops and back, and it's just his luck that they're out of the brand of chocolate that Mello prefers. He has to go with second-best, although he does debate at one point walking further out and getting it somewhere else.

He figures it's probably best to get back as soon as possible, though, in case he walks back in to find Mello curled in a ball in the corner of the bedroom, clutching at himself in pain because the pills didn't work or something.

As it turns out, he walks back in to find Mello stood in the hallway, holding a packet that is not of painkillers.

Shit. Shitshitshit.

"Thought you were a Beta, Matt." Mello stares at him with some unreadable expression. "Why d'you have Alpha suppressants?"

Matt carefully closes the door behind him and puts the shopping bag on the side table. "I never said I was a Beta. You assumed."

"Like anybody in their right mind'd call you an Alpha. Look at yourself, Matt. You stay indoors all day and only go out when I want something fetched, you don't socialise with anyone, and if I kicked you you'd just roll over and take it. Like fuck are you an Alpha."

Once again, Matt's struck with the observation that Mello's behaving less like a bitch in heat and more like an Alpha trying to pick a fight.

He rolls over and takes it.

"Fine then, I'm a Beta who can knot. That make it easier for you?" Matt shoots him a look and wanders through to the living room. He's never been one to concern himself with pack order. It's dumb as shit.

Figures Mello concerns himself with it. Can't have anybody else taking first place, after all, even with something they can't biologically control.

That the argument ends there should have been warning enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt continues working for several hours, switching between surveillance and checking various servers. There's less than nothing happening. He takes several breaks to go out onto the balcony and smoke, mostly because he doesn't want to have Mello snapping at him if he does it indoors.

Things are mostly fine until evening.

Matt realises he can smell Mello from the other room, his heat peaking. It shouldn't affect him, but it's sort of starting to, and he tries to remember if he took suppressants this week. Last time was five or six days ago, he thinks. There's no harm in taking a couple more just to be on the safe side.

He heads into his bedroom, pulling open the drawer of the bedside table. First aid stuff, gun, handcuffs, painkillers. Some other pills. No suppressants.

It's not like he's out, either. The packet's just missing.

"Mel. Where'd you put my suppressants?"

Mello appears in the doorway with a small smirk. He looks pretty rough. "Heat too much for you, Matty?"

"Just tell me where you put them." He doesn't have time for this.

"No." Mello glances him over. "Call it curiosity."

"What?"

His smirk widens. "I've known you for years, Matt. So long as nobody touched your games, you wouldn't argue. You were a complete pushover in any fight. Hell, I'm pretty sure half the reason you clung to me was so hardly anyone dared to start one."

That'd just been an extra perk to their friendship. Not the reason for it. But Matt still doesn't get where Mello's going with this. "So?"

"So I'm curious whether you have it in you to act like the Alpha you apparently are. You ever knotted anyone, Matty?"

Matt remains resolutely silent. He doesn't have to answer that. He shuts the drawer and stands up, moving towards the door.

Mello continues blocking the way. "Ever wanted to?"

"Out of my way, Mello."

"Make me."

Matt shoves past him, a little harder than he intended. Mello's shoulder hits the doorframe. All it gets is a grin. "See, that's more Alpha attitude. Exactly how much were you suppressing, Matt?"

"I'll find where you've put them eventually."

"I don't doubt it. How quickly, though?" Mello grins. "How long since you last took any? Must've been a while, if you're getting flustered this easy."

Matt hates to admit it, but he's right. He's past just noticing the scent lingering around Mello at this point. He's starting to get more aggressive, and he doesn't know if it's hormones kicking in, or Mello riling him up. Probably both.

"What is it you're even trying to do? What happened to 'Alphas can only think with their dicks'? Heat getting you so desperate for a knot that you'd be okay with that, with me shoving you against a wall and making you take mine?" Because Matt sure as hell wouldn't be okay with it. Not in his right mind, anyway.

Mello closes the distance between them, placing his hand on Matt's thigh and smirking as he breathes against his ear, "Don't make promises you can't keep, Matty."

Matt feels his cock twitch.

The scent's starting to cloud his mind a little. He steps back from Mello, trying to remember why shoving him against a wall is such a bad idea after all.

Your best friend, Matt reminds himself. Your very attractive best friend who happens to be flirting with you right now. Because of his heat. That's all. And just happens to seem so desperate for a knot that he'd willingly take yours. No big deal. Just the stuff of most of your fantasies since puberty.

Well. Not exactly. In the fantasies, Mello had always been an Alpha, the one claiming Matt, treating him like a Beta even though he wasn't.

But Matt's brain is perfectly willing to adapt.

And Mello's hand is back on him, this time thumbing at the waistband of his jeans.

Matt pulls away quickly before the scent takes him again, and half runs to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He can jerk off. It's fine.

It's fine.

((-))

He gets a couple of hours peace before Mello comes to find him again, by which time he's taken certain precautions. And he's glad of it, because the scent when Mello walks into the room is overpowering.

Matt's rarely been around anyone in the peak of their heat before, and definitely not at this close a distance. Without suppressants blocking the signal, it's hard to even think straight. Fuck the reasons why he shouldn't, he's horny as hell and Mello's willing and he just wants to slam him against the wall except-

"Handcuffs, Matt? Really?"

Mello still looks off, paler than usual and maybe even a little bit weak from the heat, but he manages to raise a sarcastic eyebrow nonetheless.

Matt scowls. "Not risking it."

"Don't trust yourself around me all of a sudden?" Mello wanders over to the other side of the bedroom, where Matt's chained to the radiator, picking up the key strewn on the floor along the way. He crouches down beside him, smirking as he holds up the key. "What would happen if I released you, Matty?"

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"Anything happens, we'll both regret it." Fuck, even finding the right words is starting to be a struggle. Mello's right there beside him, and Matt could touch him if his wrists weren't pinned to the radiator. His dick's already achingly hard, and Mello's leather isn't doing much to conceal his own erection. If anything, it's framing it. Fuck.

"I wouldn't regret fucking you."

"Not right now, sure. You're in fucking heat, Mel."

"And? I heard you in the bathroom earlier. Groaning my name. You can't pretend you don't want this." Mello's voice drops to what Matt can only describe as a purr. "You want to knot me, Matty? Want to swell inside me and fill me with your come?"

Christ. If ever there were an argument against God, it's this. Matt swallows. "I'm not taking advantage of you." Even with an invite. He's already lost Mello once. He doesn't need him snapping back to his senses post-heat and hating him.

Mello laughs. Actually laughs.

"You think I only want you 'cause I'm in heat? I wasn't last week. Still jacked off thinking about you underneath me."

He…what?

"Ever since we met up again, Matt. The only thing I've wanted other than Kira's head on a plate. That enough reassurance for you?"

Matt nods mutely.

Mello seems to take that as consent enough to kneel, loosening his belt and stripping off his trousers. Apparently boxers aren't something he bothers with. Matt's caught between staring at his freed cock, flushed and curving upright, and the slight dribble of slick making its way down Mello's thigh. His body seems far more interested by the latter.

Mello catches him looking, and grins. "Like how wet I am for you, Matty? Been like this for days, tight little hole just begging for something to fill it."

He leans across and undoes Matt's own belt, tugging his jeans down to his ankles.

"If we're gonna do this, you can uncuff me, y'know." Because it's actually pretty uncomfortable having cold metal pressing against his wrists.

Mello pointedly slides the key across the floor, out of the immediate reach of either of them. "Why would I do that, though? I have you at my mercy like this, Matt. I might be the Beta here, but that doesn't mean you're not my bitch."

Matt's dick decides it quite likes that idea, and throbs just as Mello starts stroking it through his boxers. Matt grinds up against his hand on instinct, groaning.

"Like that, Matt?"

"Fuck. Yes."

"Want me to take your knot?" Mello doesn't wait for an answer. His hands are already pulling Matt's boxers off, leaving both of them naked from the waist down.

He moves closer, kneeling with Matt's legs between him. He kisses him on the jaw, hard and bruising, before biting at the same spot. Matt whimpers.

Mello smirks at him. "Just in case you start getting any ideas, this is me claiming you, not the other way around. I'm just taking what's been mine for years."

And it's stupid, because Matt knows he's right. He's belonged to Mello since they were both kids, since the moment they exchanged names. Alpha or not, Mello's the only one who's ever really had the right to claim him.

Matt watches with nothing short of awe as Mello sinks on top of him, burying his cock in tight wet heat. Fuck. Matt's not a virgin. He's fucked girls before – quite a few of them – but none of them came close to this. Having Mello spread on top of him with a grin, smelling of nothing but sweat and sex and bitch. Nothing could match that.

And then Mello starts to move, and Matt's lost.

He swears and groans and begs, not sure whether he's desperate for release or desperate for it to never end. Mello's not moving up and down on his cock so much as making circular motions with his hips, ensuring that Matt's properly sheathed inside him when he knots.

Matt can already feel his cock starting to swell at the base.

God. He's never done this before. Not inside someone, not like this, feeling everything around him slowly tighten. "Fuck. Mello…"

"Can feel you inside me, Matt. God, you're incredible. Been knotted before, but it never felt… God…" Mello slips off into a moan that Matt swears could have been enough to make him come just by itself.

His knot's not full, though, and he can't come just yet. It's big enough to have locked him inside Mello, but only just.

Mello apparently feels it's secure enough for him to start thrusting, at any rate. He arches against Matt with another moan, and Matt can only assume he just managed to rub against his prostate, because Mello keeps trying to match the same angle.

They only manage a few more thrusts between them before Mello bites down hard on his shoulder, laying another mark of claim as he comes with a muffled yell.

He inadvertently ends up clenching around Matt's already swollen cock.

It's enough to push Matt over the edge as well, and he feels himself pump the first load of come inside Mello, knot still holding fast.

Mello just came untouched because of him. Christ.

He stays slumped against Matt's shoulder for a minute or two, trying to regain his breath, then picks himself back up again and fucks himself all the harder against Matt's knot.

Which is quite possibly the hottest thing Matt will ever witness.

He can still feel his cock spurting load after load of come into Mello, more than Matt's convinced he's ever managed to produce before. But then, Beta in heat. Of course his body's going all out. He's an Alpha, and without suppressants his body just wants to knot a tight little Beta and mate already.

They keep at it for another half hour. Every time Matt thinks he's done, he produces another spurt of come from God only knows where. Even with his knot still in place, some of it ends up dribbling back out.

Mello seems to find the whole thing amusing. "Too full of your come already, Matty. Nowhere else for it to go." He has his head resting against Matt's shoulder, too tired to sit upright by himself. They're both exhausted.

Matt almost lets out a cry of relief when he finally feels his knot start to lessen. It's another few minutes before he can ease himself out, ignoring the weight of Mello still straddling him. Speaking of which- "Mel?"

There's no answer to the whisper of his name. Matt tries again, louder, but there's still no response. Apparently Mello's reached the point of exhaustion that he's fallen asleep. Matt can't really blame him. He'd put him on the bed, at least, but he doubts his legs could support Mello's weight right now even if they wanted to. Not to mention the key for the handcuffs is out of reach.

They'll just have to stay where they are for the time being. Mello's heavy, and Matt's uncomfortable, and they're both sweaty and sticky messes, but he's a little too tired to care. Not right now.

In the morning, he'll wake up to find the handcuffs gone, and Mello already dressed in the other room. Matt will stumble in, unsure how to act, and find nothing's really changed between them. He'll still be Mello's bitch, and they'll still have Kira to bring down.

Matt won't waste too much time in finding certain pills, and Mello won't argue about taking them, because neither of them is dumb enough to want to bring a kid into this. It'll be a whole three months down the line before Mello realises the pills didn't work.

Matt never gets to find out. They don't see four months past this.

But they don't know any of that.

For now, they just lie against each other, next to a radiator in a flat in LA, and sleep.


End file.
